Final Fantasy Wild Souls
by InukaKanine
Summary: The story of Kanine and his friends in a adventure to save to world in a Final Fantasy style world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

BGM: My Home, Sweet Home (FF5)

Ukiyo Village, a small town with happy young people and wise older people, it is a peaceful town. But at the end of the town there is a big school building, on the front of it is a crest of a wand and sword, covered by the colors red, blue, black, white and grey. There is one young man rushing to the building, he has golden red hair and is wearing a blue uniform, with the crest of a red fiery ball creature surrounded by blue and his left shoulder, and the same crest of the school on his right shoulder, he also had goggles around his neck.

He ran in the inside of the school searching for the right room, when he found it he rushed right in "Sorry sei, I'm a little late." He said. Everyone was starring at him from their desks. "Your over an hour late Mr. Inuka, please don't be late again" The teacher said. The kid took a seat next to a student in a red uniform, it had the same crest on the right shoulder, but the left was different, in was a sword surrounded by red. He was wearing glasses and had black hair, but you couldn't tell because of the hat he had on.

"This is the 17th time, you got to learn to wake up earlier Kanine" He said the red haired student. "Shut up Zidane" Kanine responded. "Mr. Inuka and Mr. Final, would you two like to stay after school." The teacher said "No Highwind-sensei" Kanine and Zidane said in unison.

The teacher continued his lesson: "As I was saying; color magic is spit into five divisions, the same as are school. The first is white, the school crest is the holy cross, and they are masters of the healing and protecting art. The next is black, their school crest is their magic hats, and they have power over the element and destructive forces. Then we have red, the crest of the sword, can use second level magic of both black and white and wield a sword; but what make them so powerful is that they can use X-magic, the ability to cast two spells at once. Time as the color grey uses a mystic star as their crest. The powers of a time mage is self-explanatory, they can control time and space. And last but defiantly the most unique; blue, what makes blue so unique is that blue mages cannot learn their spells from book or natural learning, they have to learn from studying monster in mid-combat and usually have to be hit by the spell."

At that point the school bell ringed and everyone bolted outside the school, Final and Zidane started talking "So what are you up to for the rest of the day" Zidane asked. "I'm not hanging out today, I going to be at my spot for the day…Hay Zidane have you been feeling different lately" Kanine replied "Different, how are you and what have you done with Kanine" Zidane responded. "I'm serous, well anyway see ya." And with that Kanine left running out of town and to the forest.

BGM: A Presentiment (FF5)

The forest was Kanine personally hideout, not even Zidane knew of it. He would run around with the animals of the forest, and even some monsters, but something seem different about it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he simply ignored it. He put his fingers on his mouth and was about to whistle when he heard a scream. "What the…" he said to himself and when running to where he heard it.

BGM: Rydia (FF4)

When he got there he saw a girl about the same age as him. She had long orange-red hair with green highlights, her clothing look of high status and she was wearing glasses. She was surrounded by goblins. "Goblins, here?" Kanine said to himself. One of the goblins spoke, "Come here young lady, we won't hurt you" "No" the women said. "Why you" the goblins said as he prepared to use force. "Stop" Kanine said rushing in to help the women "Stay out of this kid, it's none of your business" one of the goblins said. "No way" Kanine responded pulling out his wooden sword "If that's the way you want it kid"

BGM: Fight 1 (FF4)

The goblins readied themselves for attack. One goblin charged at Kanine, but he was ready. He parried and strike the goblin down. The other goblins nodded to each other and charged Kanine at the same time. Kanine though he was done for but something clicked in his head, it was as if time had slowed down he could see every move that the goblins would make and he created a counter all in his head. He dodged every one of the goblins attacks and countered with his own.

BGM: Rydia (FF4)

"How did you do that?" the women asked. Kanine's response was; "I don't really know" He went from confuse to prideful real quick "It must be my incurable blue mage training" The women started laughing. "Am I that big of a loser?" Kanine said as he started to blush. "No, it's just I've never meet someone like you. You are so…fun to be around" The women replied. Kanine then had a big smile on his face "Fun? Wait, I don't really know your name. Mine's Kanine, who are you." The women was caught off guard with the question "OH…I'm, I mean my name is Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you Kanine." Kanine took a rest and sat down for a minute, but then Sakura suddenly remembered something "Oh no, you must of came from a town" "Yay, so?" Kanine replied. "The goblins you dealt with are only scouts. If that town is any where close then even more goblins are bound to attack it" Sakura said

BGM: Locke (FF6)

"Shit, then we can't just be standing around, we've got to go NOW" Kanine said as he started to run with Sakura following. "This is going to take too long, by the time we get there, it will be too late." Sakura shouted while running. Kanine looked back while still running and said: "Good point, then let's get some hel..p.." Kanine stumbled on a rock but still keep running

BGM: Chocobo-chocobo (FF4)

"Hoshi" he yelled. A few seconds past then there was a wark and a chocobo came running next to Kanine, he jumped on him "Come on, get on" Kanine said reaching for Sakura's hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up on the chocobo.

BGM: Castle Damcyan (FF4)

When they arrived to the town, it was a total war zone. Goblins and magic school students were fighting everywhere. There was a grey student preparing himself for combat "Hay Joe, what the hell is going on?" the grey student noticed Kanine and answered "Kanine! Goblins are invading the town looking for some princess" Kanine's response was "Princess?" "Can't be me" Sakura responded.

BGM: Fight 1 (FF4)

Suddenly goblins came up charging at them. "Is this all they have to throw at us." Kanine said as he unsheathed his sword. Joe raised his rod in the air and said: "Slow" and like magic; the goblin slowed down so much that when he swing at Kanine, all he did was step back strike them down.

BGM: Castle Damcyan (FF4)

"Too easy. Thanks Joe, see ya" Kanine said as Sakura and he ran to Kanine's dorm, but stopped when they saw a large group of goblins at the door. "Not that way" Kanine said. They turn around there were more goblins behind them. "Hello there, nice day to be leaving" Kanine said as they turn around just to see the goblins guarding the dorm were right in front of them "What do we do now, Kanine" Sakura cried out. "Fight and hope we don't die" Kanine responded. He did as he said, fighting and defending until he was too badly wounded "KANINE, stop fighting, you'll only get yourself killed. I'll give myself up." Sakura begged. "Goblins, stop please, you can…" "STOP." Kanine yelled "I won't allow you slime to touch her, even in death. Sakura, you're not going anywhere." Kanine said preparing his sword. "Fire" was heard from afar and all of the remaining goblins were burn to a crisp.

BGM: Mog (FF6)

Kanine and Sakura look around and saw Zidane. "Zidane, I never thought it would be great to see ya." Kanine said "Good to see you too Kanine. Finally was able too get a girlfriend." Zidane answered. Kanine's face went from happy to angry quickly and he punched Zidane in the shoulder. "She's not my girlfriend, so shut up." Kanine said blushing. "So what do we do now" Zidane asked "We send the goblins running home that is what we do." Kanine said then thought for a while. "Goblins aren't smart, they couldn't be this organized, someone has to be pulling the strings. Sakura, any ideas." "There was this one goblin who seemed to be too smart for a goblin, it had to be a hobgoblin." Sakura said "It has to be that goblin at the school" Zidane responded

BGM: Castle Damcyan (FF4)

They ran in to the school taking out all the goblins and other monsters in their way. In the lobby of the school, there he was. An almost clean goblin, who was bossing other goblins. He saw Kanine, Sakura and Zidane. "You two men give me the girl now and we'll leave" the hobgoblin said. "No way" Kanine responded. "Very well" the hobgoblin said "Kill the boys on take the girl." The goblins guarding him attacked only to be defeated by Kanine and Zidane.

BGM: Fight 2 (FF4)

"So you got some skill, guess I'll have to take care of you myself." the hobgoblin said as he prepared his sword. "Showtime" Kanine shouted as the battle started. "Fire" Zidane shouted as the hobgoblin was set a flame, but wasn't affected. Kanine and Zidane fought with him in sword combat and wounded him but Zidane was knocked out. "One down, one more to go, lets finish you off with the goblin's secret technique," The hobgoblin said while curling his fist. "Goblin Punch" he swung his fist at Kanine with full force, he was knocked into the wall. "Now girl, there is no one to protect you. Come with me if you want no more deaths" The hobgoblin said with his victorious smile.

BGM: Melody of Lute (FF4)

Sakura looked at the fallen Zidane and Kanine. Sakura said "Fine, you win. I'll…" She was stopped by a voice ""Didn't I say that slime like you aren't touching her, even when I'm dead." They looked back to see it was Kanine specking. "Guess what Hobby" The hobgoblin said "What?" "I've learn your secret technique" Kanine said charging at the hobgoblin "Goblin Punch" He punched the Hobgoblin with incredible power knocking him out.

BGM: Victory's Fanfare (FF5)

"You did it Kanine, you won." Sakura said in joy "Now we don't have to worry about you being kidnapped." Kanine responded. They were walking back to the door when the hobgoblin snuck up on them and was about to strike. "Aero 3" was heard and a small tornado

sent him though the roof flying though the sky.

BGM: Cyan (FF6)

They look to see Highwind was the one who cast the spell "You've been found Princess Sakura Rydia Kemono" He said "Princess…Sakura…Rydia… Kemono, you're the princess of the kingdom" Kanine said in surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sei-Japanese for life or birth, The Japanese meaning for teacher is sensei, which literally means previous life. When Kanine uses sei, it is a short way of saying sensei or teacher

Hoshi-Japanese for star

Wark- Pretty sure you know what this is, the sound a chocobo makes.

**Character Profile: **Kanine Inuka

Main Theme: Locke (FF6)

Avatar Theme: Gau (FF6)

Age: 18 years old

Birthplace: Ukiyo Village

Birthdate: Apirl 20th

Job/Class: Blue Mage

Special Skills: Blue, Element

Weapons: Sword, Katana, Rods

Armor: Clothing, Robes, Rings

Kanine lived a normal life in the town he was born in, Ukiyo Village. But he is a first year student at the magic school under the blue house. Since he is only a first year he hasn't learn any magic or how to learn monster abilities. Kanine does have a unique way with animals, every once in a while he sneaks off to Ukiyo forest to play with the animals there. Kanine is always ready to speak his mind and fallow his heart even though this gets him in a lot of trouble. Kanine also has a natural ability to use the magic of an elementalist, Element Magic.

Base off of me; Think about it InukaKanine, Kanine Inuka. If I could be any class it would be a blue mage or an elementalist. He is almost like me in everyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

BGM: Lenna's Theme (FF5)

The school was in ruin, Zidane was knocked out, and Sakura and Highwind-sensei were standing while Kanine was in shock. "Princess…Sakura…Rydia…Kemono, you're the princess of the kingdom." Kanine said in surprise. "Sorry I had to deceive you Kanine. I am the princess of the Kemono Kingdom, daughter of King Drake Kemono, Sakura Rydia Kemono. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sakura pronounced, then bowed, she has a high serious manner "No need to be so formal Princess, I mean King's daughter, I mean Sakura." Kanine said in a blushing confusion, Sakura broke her serious manner by laughing; "Always so funny, that is what I like about you, I'll be less formal, just for you, sound good?" She said

BGM: Cyan (FF6)

"Princess Sakura, what are you doing here, you are supposed to be doing here." Highwind-sensei said. Sakura was shocked at the sight of Highwind-sensei, she said: "Are you…Leo Highwind, the great blue mage of the War of Kingdoms. Sorry you asked me a question, I should answer it. I ran away." "Highwind-sensei was in the war." Kanine said in surprise. Highwind-sensei didn't say anything for about a minute, then said: "Let's get Doan-sensei to heal Mr. Final and Red and White students to help as many people all over town." He then left the room.

BGM: Theme of Love (FF4)

"Thank you Kanine, but it would seem that I shall be leaving soon." Sakura said. Kanine's response was: "What, you can't be leaving yet. We can…run away together, I have no reason to be here." "No, thank you, but I must go back to the castle and you have a life here. You must become a great blue mage. I can see, you will become the greatest of blue mages." Sakura said, then Highwind-sensei came back in and said: "Princess, please came with me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping for the night until we can take you back to the Kemono Castle. Highwind-sensei and Sakura left the room.

BGM: Returners (FF6)

Later at night, all the teachers gathered at the Principle's office. "You all know why you are all here" the Principle said. The Principle was and somewhat old man who was in a gold uniform. "Yes goblin tried to kidnap the princess of the kingdom." A red teacher said "And even leaded by a hobgoblin, they would do something like that." said a blue teacher. "You are right, but we will discuss that later, right now we must return the princess to Kemono Castle and report what has happened to the King." A grey teacher said.

"Agreed. We shall let the King worry about, but we shall prepare students for war. Now who will bodyguard the princess on the journey back?" The Principle said, then Highwind said out loud: "I will, but may I take some students?" "You shouldn't take student on something so dangerous." A red teacher said. "Yuki-sensei is right Higwind-sensei, it is dangerous for students. You must have good reasons for saying that" The Principle said.

"I do have a good reason for this. I want to bring Kanine Inuka. He has many hidden abilities that I believe that these abilities can only be discovered in the natural learning." Highwind said. "This is nonsense, Inuka can't have 'hidden abilities'. He is a lazy and troublesome student." Yuki said, Highwind response was: "Not true his is gifted; he is bright and was able to learn blue magic even though he is only a first year." "A first year…very well, take whoever you want Highwind-sensei." The Principle said

BGM: Music Box (FF5)

Meanwhile, in Kanine's dorm room, Kanine was sitting in his bed trying to figure out what happen that day. "Goblins, Goblin Punch, Princess Sakura Kemono. She couldn't be a royal person, she's too nice." He said to himself.

Somewhere else, Sakura was also was thinking of the day in her private room. Sakura said to herself: "Kanine, what a nice and free man. How can someone be so reckless, Kanine." Sakura thought for a second, then smiled. "Kanine, what a fun person to be around."

BGM: The Lunarians (FF4)

It was like pure darkness, it felt as if Kanine knew where he was and what he was doing. There was someone else, it looked like him but it wasn't him, he was wearing what looked like fur clothing. He was smiling. There was someone or something else also there, Kanine couldn't see it but somehow he knew it was there. The Kanine look-a-like spoke: "We'll stop you, here and now." Kanine looked behind him and saw 11 other people fading away. Then the other Kanine raised his hand. Fire, water, rocks and wind started spraying from four corners. Kanine started to shiver do to the sudden cold. Suddenly the fire, water, rocks and wind froze and pieces broke off and fell to what looked like earth. While they fell, Kanine watch them, when they were in the same sight as the Earth, they shined so brightly, Kanine was blinded.

BGM: Awakening (FF6)

Kanine woke up to what was a dream, it was still night out. "What were that person, those people, and the pieces of ice, they shined like crystals." Kanine said. He left his room, and went outside. He looked up at the stars. "Who was that man, the person who looked like me, the one in the clothing that looked like fur?" He keep looking at the stars.

"Hello Kanine" Kanine looked to see Sakura was also awake. "Sakura what are you still doing up?" He asked her. "Just thinking." She said. "Kanine… we just meet, so why do you risk your life to save me?" Kanine was confused by what she said "Because…" He thought for a second. "I want to protect all I can. This is who am I and what I will do." Kanine said in pride. Sakura smiled.

They continued talking for about an hour. "I will surely miss you. Good bye Kanine." Sakura said as she left. "See ya" Kanine said while she was walking off. Kanine went back to his dorm room and back to sleep.

BGM: My Home, Sweet Home (FF5)

The next day was the same as always, the only difference was the ruined buildings. Even though Kanine and Zidane were in Highwind's class it was being a different teacher entered the room "Today I will be teaching your class. We shall start with a pop quiz." He said and the class sighed. "Kanine Inuka; Zidane Final, go to the Principle's office NOW." He continued. Kanine and Zidane looked at each other and left the room. "So what did we do this time, I bet it's your to blame, like always" Zidane said. Kanine didn't response but simply looked down at the ground. They open the door to the Principle's office.

BGM: Red Wings (FF4)

In the Principle's office there was also Sakura and Highwind. "Sakura" Kanine yelled in joy. "It is good to see you too Kanine" Sakura replied "This is good and all but why are we here Highwind-sensei?" Zidane asked "Because you have been chosen to bodyguard the princess while she returns to the castle. Are you two up to the task?" Highwind said. "Of course" Kanine and Zidane said in unison. "OK, make whatever preparations you need and will meet outside of town" Highwind said.

BGM: My Home, Sweet Home (FF6)

Kanine and Zidane left the school and went to their dorm rooms. Kanine was searching all over and making the room even messier then before. "What do I bring, what do I bring?" Kanine kept saying to himself. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He said. Sakura came in. "Hello Kanine" she said. "Hay" Kanine responded. "What's up?" Sakura said: "Just curious. What a unique room, it is so…how you are." "Um…Thanks, I think." Kanine said while still searching. Sakura giggled at him.

"There we go, that is almost everything, please leave the room for min Sakura." Kanine said. Sakura left the room. About a few minutes later Kanine came out in new clothing. Instead of his uniform, he was wearing a green top and blue pants. "That fells better, nothing like your own cloths and style. Right Sakura." He said. Sakura nodded her head. "Shall we get going?" She said.

BGM: Prologue... (FF4)

Kanine went to the town gate where Highwind and Zidane were waiting. Zidane was also in different clothing. He was wearing a black trench coat. Highwind said: "Now that everyone is here we can get going soon. But I have one more thing to do." He pulled out a sword and gave it to Kanine "Kanine, you can not fight with a wooden sword, and since Zidane already got a Mithril Sword yesterday, take this Gaia Sword for what you have done and will do. OK, let's get going." This is the beginning of a story of a journey, and the trials that await, this is the Final Fantasy.

----------------------------------------------------

The scene change to a stage, the backdrop is the fields with mountains and a sun, there is a speaker to the side plying "?" from FF6. InukaKanine walks on to the stage. He kicks the speaker and the music changes to "Go Go Boco!" from FF5. InukaKanine speaks:

"Hello, I'm InukaKanine the author of this story. Today I'm going to tell you about the world of the fanfic. Lets start with the kingdoms, there are four kingdoms; Kemono, Sanbar, Furer, and Amaterasu.

Let's start with Kemono; this is where Kanine and the other live. It is know for it's natural beauty. This is the best place to become blue mages, elementlists, trainers, and rangers. King Drake Kemono is the current ruler, with only one daughter, Sakua Rydia Kemono.

Then, to the south of Kemono is Sanbar. Sanbar is the total opposite; they are a technological advanced land. The kingdom is protected the most powerful dragon knights in the world. Sanbar is ruled by the King Eli Sen Meche. By the way, Zidane was born in Sanbar.

Next up is Furer ruled by King John Lion. Furer is like in a fantasy land, knight and mage is what they are good with, so you'll see knights, black and white mages all around.

Last but not least, is the noble kingdom of Amaterasu. This kingdom is in the style of feudal Japan, a time of samuri and ninja. Queen Ai Amaterasu rules the kingdom with a strict but kind power. The name Amaterasu is based on the Sun Goddess of Shinto mythology in Japan.

These lands have been though wars and battles until about 20 years ago. Legends and rumors say that there are magic crystals that are the heart of the element, but it isn't really known except for the royal families.

Now for technology, well it is like in any of the older Final Fantasy games, airships flying over head and ancient ruins buried all over the land with mysterious technology that could bring the world into a new age. One last bit of info if this fan fic was a show:

First opening theme: "Forever…" (Opening of Elemental Gelade)

First Ending theme: "MOVIN, MOVIN" (8th ending of Bleach)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

BGM: The Battle (FF5)

Kanine and Highwind were sparing, Kanine was fighting like an amateur unlike when he went against the goblins. Kanine was using a wooden sword since it was only training and Highwind was using a rod and shield. Highwind strike Kanine, he was able to block it but he was knocked by the force of the rod. "Owwww" Kanine said when he hit the ground. "Never let your guard down, even when you block the attack." Highwind said.

"Don't get overconfident, this isn't over yet." Kanine said getting up; he then started charging at Highwind. "Goblin punch" Kanine said and swung his fist at Highwind. It hit but it was didn't do much damage, this caught Kanine by surprise. "What good is an attack if you don't know how it works?" Highwind said and jumped back, then drop his rod and shield. He started charging at Kanine "Goblin Punch" He said as he did the same a Kanine. Kanine blocked with is sword "HA" but what he didn't realized until it happen was that Highwind cast Goblin Punch a second time, which hit Kanine with incurable force, he fell to the ground.

BGM: Ahead on our Way (FF5)

"Goblin Punch deals random damage, you wear never able to learn that because you are still a first year. Learning monster abilities is not the only thing to a blue mage, always remember that. That is all for today" Highwind said "Right" Kanine responded while getting back up. "White Wind" Snow white wind covered Kanine as bruises disappear. Kanine did learn some more spells on there travels. "I thought you did a good job Kanine" Sakura said. "Yes I…I guess I did do sort a good job, I guess." Kanine responded stuttering.

Kanine thought to himself: _What the hell is going on, this isn't like when I fought the goblins. I was kicking there asses, plus I wasn't so shy around Sakura._ Kanine thinks of when he defeated the hobgoblin. _Then again, that wasn't me, well it was, yet it wasn't. But is it wasn't me then how could it be me, but… _"Hey Kanine, are you coming or not" Zidane yelled to get Kanine's attention. Zidane, Highwind and Sakura were leaving Kanine behind. "Hay, wait for me" Kanine yelled trying to catch up.

BGM: A Presentiment (FF5);

The scene changes from day to night, everyone is asleep. Kanine, Zidane and Highwind are sleeping outside, while Sakura sleeps in a tent. Sakura leaves the tent and tries to wake up Kanine "Kanine, Kanine" "Five more minutes, this time I'll get to class on time, I promise." Kanine says in his sleep. Sakura tries again. "Kanine, wake up." "What, what the… Sakrua? What is it?" Kanine says waking up to see Sakura. "I'm so sorry for waking you, but I'm curious. How did the Great Blue Mage Leo Highwind ended up at Ukiyo Village?" Sakura said. Kanine thought for a second. "I don't really know, he just showed up one day and became a sei." Kanine said. "Sei?" Sakura asked "Oh right; sensei." Kanine said "Sorry, but that all the info I got." "Thank you anyway, Kanine." Sakura said as she when back to the tent. Kanine went back to sleep.

BGM: The Battle (FF5)

The next day they were in combat with some Lobos. "Aero" Kanine said as wind shot from his hand which set one lobo flying, he finished it of with a slash. "Fire" Zidane said as the other lobo was set on fire.

BGM: Ahead on our Way (FF5)

"That's the last of the lobos, we're almost there" Highwind said "Almost where?" Zidane asked. "Haen Mountains; we need to cross it to reach the royal castle." Highwind responded "Wait, we have to climb a mountain to get the castle?" Zidane said "Don't worry; It's not as hard as it looks." Kanine said. "For you maybe, you live in this area, I'm not." Zidane said "Wimp." Kanine said out loud. They started to go up the mountains.

BGM: Mt. Ordeals (FF4)

It wasn't an easy climb up the mountain; they had to get past lots of monsters. Cockatrices and Tarantulas popped up everywhere and gave the party quite some trouble, but they soon made it to the top of the mountain. They found an area to set up camp.

"This is a good place to rest; it seems that the monsters won't come here." Kanine said as he looked over the area. "You are right, good job Inuka" Highwind said praising Kanine. "Please call me Kanine, sei." Kanine said "Very well" Highwind responded "What, really, cool" Kanine said in surprise. "Kanine, nice job at find us camp" Sakura said "Tha…ank…yo…ou." Kanine said blushing again.

BGM stops

Early morning, while everyone was sleeping, Highwind woke up and left the camp site. After he left Zidane opened his eyes.

BGM: Cyan (FF6)

Highwind walks to a mountain cliff and looks over it and watches the world he can see. "Goblins attack towns and kidnapping people, and monsters are becoming more violent. Something is going on. The disaster is coming, I hope Kanine is the one" He said to himself "Well if it isn't the great Leo." A voice says. "Who's there" Highwind shouts as he looks around. A young man walks out of a nearby shadow. He has red hair like Kanine but he somewhat looks like Highwind. "You! What are you doing here" Highwind says to him. "That is how you greet me after all of this time. I heard of what happen at Ukiyo Village; strange that goblins who do such things." He said in a monotone voice. "How did… it was you, you made the hobgoblin attack the princess. How and why?" Highwind said "Because I'm the heir, and you know it" The man said "No you are not, how can ever one of use be him" Highwind said.

The word echoed and the man got really mad, then looked into the confident eyes of Highwind and smied "You know someone you think is him" He said "Not yet, but I know he's out there, and I will find him" Highwind said unchanged.

BGM fades

The man drew his sword and readied himself. "It is time I settled this old man" He said. Highwind drew his rod and shield. A minute passed before someone did something. The man then charged at Highwind.

BGM: Fight 1 (FF4)

Highwind easily blocks it the attack with his shield and attacks with his rod. The man jumped back and attacked him again, and Highwind blocked again. The man attacks as much as he could but Highwind blocked everyone. "No more playing around" He said as he started on reciting ancient words. _He's casting a powerful spell _Highwind thought to himself as he when to a defensive position. "Firaga" the man said. An exposition of increasable power when off on Highwind and sent him flying, Highwind kneeled as he said

"Level Three Black Magic, but how" "That is not all I can do, I can cast them all; white, black, time. I can do them all" the man said "What about blue?" Highwind asked. This seemed to make the man mad. "You bastard." He said and he prepared another spell, but what he didn't realize was that Highwind was one step ahead of him. "Aero 3" Highwind casted, heavy winds blew over the man. The dust cleared and Highwind was surprised to see that the man was unscratched. "Weakling, I'll show you a real spell, Thundraga." The man said and a chain of thunder bolts fell on the Highwind, he fell to the ground defeated.

BGM stops

The man walk up to where Highwind is. "This is the end for you" he says and he raises his sword to strike the final blow. "Thunder" a voice says. He jumps out of the way just before being strike by lighting.

BGM: Locke (FF6)

He looks up to see Kanine, Zidane and Sakura. "You leave sei alone" Kanine shouted. The man smiled as he saw Kanine. "You with the red hair, what is your name." he said. "Kanine Inuka" Kanine replied. A giant black bird flew up from the cliff. "I'll guess I have to let him live this one time. Take care of them Black Roc. I hope to see you again Inuka." The man said then jumped down the cliff.

BGM: Fight 2 (FF4)

"Kanine lets take of this overgrown bird as Sakura takes care of Highwind-sensei." Zidane said "OK" The other two said. Kanine drew their swords and charged the bird. "Aero" Kanine said. "Thunder" Zidane said and the Roc was struck by wind and lighting, "All right" Zidane s yelled. It was singed by the attack but recovered and made a crow like sound and Zidane was turned into stone. "Zidane" Kanine yelled as he watched turn into stone. Angry was now in Kanine's eyes, he charged the Roc and did heavy damage to it with his sword "Goblin Punch" he said as his punched after the slash, the Roc went flying back. "Now to finish you off" Kanine said and started charging at the monster and stabbed it in the heart, the Black Roc disappeared into darkness, dropping some kind of needle.

BGM: Mt. Ordeals (FF4)

Kanine picked up the needle in sadness. He won the battle but Zidane was now stone. He went to cheek on Sakura and Highwind, Sakura was over Highwind's body. "How is he?" Kanine asked. "He was pretty badly wounded but with this, he'll be fine." She said as she showed him a red feather and placed on Highwind's body. The feather glowed and went into Highwind's body. "It's called a phoenix down, it is to revive you if you are not too dead." Sakura continued

Highwind woke up and looked at Kanine and Sakura "Where is Final?" he said. Kanine felt a jab at his heart "He's a…pretty nice statue." he said. He pointed at what was Zidane. Highwind laughed "Guess you wouldn't know, would you. You have much to learn." He said. "What do you mean...and why are laughing?" Kanine said then shouted. Highwind stopped laughing and said "Stab Final with that needle you are holding" "Say what." Kanine said "Trust me" Highwind replied. Kanine did as Highwind told him and Zidane came back to life.

BGM: Mog (FF6)

"Zidane" Kanine yelled "Yep, it's me…I think" Zidane said "Well shell we get going." Highwind said as he got up. "Wait; there is one thing I like to know before we get going." Kanine said

BGM: Cyan (FF6)

"Who was that?" Kanine continued "Not know, when you get to town I'll tell who he is. For know we must keep moving." Kanine and Highwind stared at each other for some time "Fine" Kanine said unsatisfied.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Character Profile: Leo Highwind**

Main Theme: Cyan (FF6)

Age: 41 years old

Birthplace: Unknown

Birthdate: Unknown

Job/Class: Blue Mage

Special Skills: Blue, View

Weapons: Swords, Shields, and Rods

Armor: Robes and unique Clothing

Leo Highwind is known in Kemono history as "Blue Typhoon Highwind". He was a powerful blue mage in the War of Kingdoms, but before and after the war it is unknown any thing about him. It is unknown what who he really is or what secrets he is hiding

Name from: Leo was a character from Final Fantasy 6 who was a general in the empire's army. Highwind is a common last name in Final Fantasy games.


End file.
